Bulletproof Heart
by friend9810
Summary: "Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men...a girl." Peter was talking from experience. Teen!Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: the last episode has awaken my Peter Hale muse and next thing I know I got this whole story planned out

/

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men… A girl." -Peter Hale, Visionary.

/

September, 1997

The black alarm clock gave off its annoying buzzing sound and Peter Hale thought he never hated anything so much in his entire life. He turned the alarm off, almost breaking the thing in the process and uselessly pulled the blanket back over his head. He didn't get much sleep last night due to a book that he began reading and just couldn't put down. Besides who really needed high school anyways?

The vague excitement of the start of the new school year, let alone it being senior year, disappeared after the first week. School was boring. He would much rather be dealing with all things supernatural but that didn't pay very well. Or at all. Talia demanded he graduate high school and go on to college and whatever Talia said was basically law. Peter knew she was right of course but school was so damn dull. He was one of those kids who everyone secretly (or not so secretly) hated because he never had to study or try very hard to get good grades, learning just came naturally to him.

Basketball was at least something fun to do but that didn't start up for another two months. Until then it was just workouts and practices. No, basketball wasn't important either, at the moment Peter just wanted sleep.

However, life had other plans for him. He heard the steps of what he guessed was his younger nephew Derek approaching. Peter shut his eyes and put a pillow over his head to unsuccessfully block Derek from intruding into his space.

A knock at the door was met with silence. Then the door opened revealing thirteen-year old Derek. "Hey. Time to get up."

Peter knew he was being childish but he didn't movie.

"Come on. Mom told me to wake you up. You know she'll be mad if she has to come up here."

With a sigh Peter sat up. "I'm

up. I'm up. Just go back downstairs, I'll be down in a few minutes." Derek nodded and disappeared from the room.

He liked Derek. Derek's sisters didn't really bother with him, Laura turning fifteen and having far better things to do and Cora being too young to really do anything fun with. Peter might not have always shown it (or ever shown it) but he liked being an uncle and having someone look up to him for a change. If you had Peter and Talia stand next to each other and had to decide which one to follow as a role model the answer was usually Talia. Of course Derek looked up to his mother but Peter got to be relative that let him get away with stuff that his mom didn't approve of. Peter did it just to annoy his big sister.

Peter got out of bed and went over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. His room was pretty clean except for the piles of books that littered the floor and his desk. He had two bookshelves but had filled them long ago. He just loved reading, it was a nice escape from any stress he might have and he always agreed with the idea that knowledge was power. Once something interested him he went and researched all that he could find on the subject. He guessed that he would probably be an English major in college but beyond that he didn't know what was going to do with his life.

After getting his outfit for the day gathered he showered and did everything he usually did in the morning to get ready like brushing his hair and teeth. He then proceeded downstairs for a hearty breakfast that consisted of toast and coffee because of he woke up late he didn't have time for anything else.

While sitting at the kitchen table and eating his breakfast little Cora walked over to tell him something. However she never got the chance for she tripped and ended up spilling the orange juice she was holding on his pants.

From that moment Peter had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

/

History class seemed to go by way too fast in that way that all good things do. Now Peter was sitting through what felt like the Calc class that would never end. Mr. Tran was a short middle aged man who really did enjoy teaching math. It was easy to be engaged into the class because he showed so much enthusiasm for the subject.

Although today was not a day Peter cared to show genuine interest in the class. Instead he just raised his hand and answered a few of the questions as he usually did and once he thought the teacher wouldn't call on him again his mind began to wander.

He wondered where he should considering applying to college. Should he stay close to home or go off somewhere? Talia would probably want him to stay and Beacon Hills was a beacon of sorts of supernatural activity

so there was some excitement. On the other hand there had to be other places to explore too.

"Ms. Murphy will you please pay attention?" The teacher, Mr. Tran asked.

This snapped Peter out of his thoughts and he looked over to the girl who was being spoken to. She looked flustered and just nodded while giving a small apology.

Just then the bell rang it's obnoxious sound and everyone began to put their books away. Peter was in the process of doing the same when he saw Mr. Tran ask the girl from a few minutes to stay. Peter smirked, poor girl looked nervous.

He got up and was heading for the door when he heard Mr. Tran's voice, "Ah. Perfect. Peter. Will you stay a minute?"

Peter put on the fake smile that he had perfected over the years and walked over to the man'a desk. His charm was one of the reasons the teachers loved him. "Yes, Mr. Tran?"

"You have a good grade in the class. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping Heather study for the upcoming test."

Peter wanted to groan. He did not want to tutor, but he didn't really have a choice. It was one of those things where it the adult phrases it as question but really it wasn't up for debate.

He glanced over at the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and blue-green eyes. Clad in a light purple plaid shirt and jeans she looked just like every other girl except at the moment she was blushing profusely. She must have been embarrassed to need a tutor. Good, because he didn't want rondo this anymore than she did.

He wanted to sigh but held it back. "Sure thing, Mr. Tran."

"Excellent! I expect only great things to come of this. Now run along to lunch, you two can discuss the details." Mr. Tran said with a very pleased look on his face.

"Thank you" The girl, Heather, finally spoke. Her voice was soft and was pleasant to the ears. Mr. Tran just nodded and the two teens took this as their cue to leave.

Once they left the classroom neither of them spoke for a minute. That was until Heather spoke.

"So, when do you want to meet up?"

"What?"

At this Heather rolled her eyes, "You're supposed to help me study."

Peter raised his eyebrows at this. "I thought that was just something Mr. Tran came up with. I didn't think you actually needed it." He was still holding on to hope he could get out of this.

"Well, yeah he came up with the idea but I do need the help. I suck at Calc." Heather said with a slight shrug trying to appear aloof, but Peter could tell she was at least slightly upset by the fact.

He couldn't help himself though when he said with a devilish smirk, "I bet you're better at sucking other things though."

He did not expect the punch she threw at him seconds later. It sent him stumbling back a few feet. "I do not need to put up with your lame and frankly pathetic attempts at humor. At least come up with something clever. I thought you were supposed to be smart. Forget the tutoring."

She then proceeded to storm off. Peter was genuinely surprised. He didn't think this shy girl had it in her. He also didn't expect that the remark would upset her the way it did.

Either way he was intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

_"A lot like most teenagers… unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers." - Peter Hale, Visonary. _

/

It had been two days since what Peter had dubbed "the infamous hallway scene". He wished he could say that the past two days were great, that he had the girl figured out and all was going how it should. This was not the case. Although he attempted to talk Heather several times she had an annoying habit of disappearing before he got the chance. He thought that trying to talk to her after class was the best route, but even then once the bell rang she would bolt out of there so fast he couldn't catch up. He told himself that he should let it go, he didn't care if the girl passed or failed and so what if she had some spunk? There were plenty of girls just like her.

However the image of the defiant look she gave him right before she hit him kept creeping into his thoughts. There was no way he was going to let this continue, he needed to talk to her one way or another.

He closed the door to his locker as he planned his next move. That was when he noticed that down the hall Heather was talking to another girl, was her name Mary? Madeline? Megan? She made out once at a party. He remembered the kiss not her name, it didn't really matter anyway. What mattered was the idea that Peter had.

He used his enhanced hearing abilities to listen in on their conversation. There were perks to being a werewolf.

"So do you want to go shopping later? There's this cool music store I heard about that I've been dying to go to. The guy who runs it knows about every musician, album, even dates. He's like a walking encyclopedia of music." Whatsername said as Heather was taking books out of locker.

Peter watched a Heather have her friend a smile and heard her reply, "That's sounds so awesome. I wish I could but I planned on bunkering down in the library and studying after school."

Her friend pouted, "Oh come on! You can study later. Who cares about grades anyways?"

Heather laughed, "My parents do and so do I. They'll kill me if I don't pass this next test." She shook he head, still smiling. "Library is where I'll be. We'll go another time to this magical music store I promise."

That's all Peter needed to hear. This was too good to be true. He didn't have anything to do after school so he would go and talk to her at the library. He always did like when life worked to his advantage. Now he just had three more hours of classes to get through. He even smiled and he walked to his next class, the dreaded subject of Biology.

/

School let out and Peter couldn't be happier. The class's proved to be even more boring than usual and he wondered if it was possible for him to just quit and never step in this school again. Talia would be pissed though and he would maybe regret that in the long run. At least he had Heather to look forward to.

He made one last stop at locked, grabbed his books and put them haphazardly in his book bag before taking off to school's library. Beacon Hills High School's library wasn't that big but neither was the school. It still had all the books needed to complete any research project and it was a comfortable environment to study in. Peter himself liked to go in the library at odd hours when it wasn't that busy or crowded. Being surrounded by books was always a great feeling for him, it never failed to brighten his mood. He sometimes liked to imagine that when he was older he would fill his house with books, maybe it would have its own library, at the very least he knew he would have a tons of bookshelves.

But books were not what was on his mind this time. No, it something else entirely. Or someone. It only took him a few minutes, it being a small library and all, to find the brunette who had plagued his thoughts for the past two days.

She was listening to music through he headphones and was intently reading. That's why when he sat down across from her at the wooden table she didn't notice him at first. When she did finally look up Peter couldn't help but laugh quietly. She looked shocked and he could smell the anxiety that suddenly drenched her.

She took off the headphones and stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Am I not allowed here? I thought we were study buddies." She have him a look of pure loathing and Peter had to admit it was a good look on her. However, he didn't want to push her further away. He came here to learn more about her. He sighed, "Alright I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I said and I should have been more helpful." He sounded sincere or at least he thought he did.

Heather gave him a skeptical look and stayed quiet for a moment. Peter could almost see the gear moving in her head. She debating if he was lying or not. Smart girl. After a minute or so she finally spoke, "I accept you apology. Now leave me alone." She looked back down at the book in front of her.

Peter had to admit he was a bit surprised, she still didn't want to be around him? He decided to ignore her request and keep talking, "You know you could apologize too for, you know, hitting me."

"I'm sorry." She said without looking at him. She sounded almost bored as she said it, not at all even attempting to sound heartfelt.

"You could at least try to sound like you mean it."

"Takes too much effort." She said and he noticed a small smirk gracing her lips even though she refused to look up at him.

He chose to change the subject, "Well do you want help with math or not?"

This got her attention. She finally looked up at him. "Depends. Are you going to be a jerk about it or are you going to actually help?"

He leaned back in his chair and ignored the question. "You know most girls would love to have me tutor them."

"If that's the case then most girls need their heads checked." She was quick with the reply and Peter was becoming more and more intrigued by this girl with every passing second.

He pouted and put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Oh how she wounds me." He looked at her again and was proud to see a small smile was fighting to be seen at his little remark. Then he shrugged again and said, "I can't promise I'll be a perfect gentleman, but I can help with the test."

She looked like she was contemplating it, but then she held out her hand, "Alright. Deal."

He shook her hand and smiled, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She just rolled her eyes.

/

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/ followed it really means a lot to me.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I'm the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart." – Peter Hale_

/

Peter would deny it no matter what, even if he was drugged up on wolfesbane or threatened with torture. He would never admit that the two hours he spent with Heather were some of the most relaxing he ever had and that he was almost happy being there. They were studying_ Math_ for god's sake, he should not have enjoyed it as much as he did, however he found that she could hold an intelligent conversation and was clever. Her sarcasm rivaled his own which he found annoying at times, but he could endure it. He couldn't pinpoint it but there was something about her that was different from all the other girls he tended to keep company with.

"_Ughh I'm becoming so cliché."_ Peter thought.

He was now walking up the front porch steps of his sister's house. Everything with Heather ended as both teens were growing tired with studying and they went over everything he could possibly teach her. After the initial distain for him simmered down she seemed to focus her energy on her studies and she proved to be an excellent listener. She seemed to grasp the subject easy enough, Peter doubted he was _that_ good of a teacher. It was just another addition to the ever-growing list of things he didn't understand about her. He hated it.

As he turned the handle to enter the house a sudden realization dawned upon him. He told Talia he would watch Cora while Talia ran some errands and Derek and Cora had after school activities. He entered the house and tried to mentally brace himself. This could either end up being really bad or really amusing…knowing him, it'd probably be both.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Maybe Talia took Cora with her? He was beginning to become hopeful. That's when Cora rounded a corner and ran right into him.

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and gave him a smile. "Mommy is mad at you." And with that she took off again and Peter rolled his eyes.

He took a few more steps until he reached the kitchen where his sister was sitting at the table. She looked up at him as soon as he entered the room and he could tell she had her "Why am I stuck with you as a little brother?" face on. She had mastered the art of being completely enraged at someone but still remaining calm, cool, and collective. Peter always admired it as he did with a lot of the things his sister managed to do. Overall though she was not a happy Alpha wolf.

He wasn't quite sure how to approach this so he decided to take things slowly, "Hey sis. How are things?"

She leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow, "How. Are. Things?" She all but growled. Peter was surprised he didn't see her eyes flash red. She continued on, "Where were you? I had some important things to take care of, _pack related things_, and I couldn't because you bailed on me."

At her harsh tone of voice he instinctually ducked down, not daring to look into her dark brown eyes that contained nothing but fury at the moment. He chose this moment to walk over to the nearby counter and grab a red apple out of a basket of fruit that was placed there.

A minute passed and then he finally spoke, "What kind of pack business?"

"Peter!"

He raised both hands as a sign of surrender. "Alright, alright. Look I'm sorry. I completely forgot and neglected my uncle duties." He finally looked up at her and saw that she relaxed, she no longer looked like she was going to kill him. Although she did look like she wanted to seriously maim him, but that's a start. She seemed to contemplate what her response would be before she spoke again. Peter just wished he could leave.

"I'll accept your apology on condition." At this Peter groaned but Talia continued on with a smirk, "Where were you at?

Peter looked at her with a hint of surprise, "Really? That's all you want?" She just nodded in reply. Peter supposed that not everyone was like him and always wanted to gain something from everything he did. "My Math teacher asked if I would help one of my classmates study for the test we have tomorrow so that's what I did." He shrugged and took a bite of his apple. He didn't want to go into any more detail than that.

"So what's her name?"

He shook his' head with a smirk, "You only asked where I was. You don't get any more questions."

She pouted and called after him as he began to walk away, "But Petie I want to know my future sister-in-law's name!"

Peter just smiled and went to his room. His family may have their faults, lots and lots of faults, but he loved them and he wished things could stay like this for a very long time.

/.

Peter found that getting up the next morning was easier than it had been in weeks. He even got up and ready long before anyone else in the house, even Talia, which was feat unto itself. The reason he awake so early and not completely pissed off at the universe was because he told Heather he would go over some last minute notes before the test. He made himself a bowl of cereal and some coffee before fleeing the house to avoid annoying voices of his younger nieces and nephew.

When he walked into the school's library fifteen minutes later he was unsurprised to find that Heather had not shown up yet. There were a few other students milling about, mostly trying to finish up last minute assignments that they put off until now. Peter took this opportunity to browse the books for something worth reading.

It had only been a few minutes before a soft voice spoke behind him, "You should read that one, it's really good." It was Heather and she was pointing to a book.

"_Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone."_ He read out loud after taking the book off the shelf. "I don't know. It looks kind of childish."

"Even more perfect you then." She said and he glanced over at her with an annoyed look. By the looks of her Peter could tell she was not a morning person, either that or she just didn't care. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, stray brown hairs flying out every which way. She had on a plain pair of jeans and black t-shirt with the cover of Green Day's recent album displayed on the front. A moment passed and then she receded a bit, "But really it is a great book. It's up for all kinds of awards and what not. Not that awards really matter but the plot is intriguing and the characters are really wonderful. And yeah, just read the damn book." She finally said.

With a smirk Peter took the book with him as he sat down at the table which Heather had already claimed for them. Her books were scattered everywhere, some for school and some were not, along with a small white box and two coffees.

"Yeah I brought us some doughnuts and coffee." She said as she sat in the chair across from him. He took the box and opened it. He took a moment to process what was inside and then started laughing.

"What the hell is this?" He took one of the doughnuts, if that's what they were, out of the box.

Heather smiled, "They're doughnuts shaped like unicorns! Tell me that isn't cool."

They were indeed doughnuts shaped like horses with rainbow icing that made it look like unicorns. He stared at it for a second and then looked back at Heather, "If I eat this I won't die or becoming deathly ill will I?" He didn't wait for the reply he just simply took a bite of the fried dough. It was surprisingly good.

Heather must have noticed the joy he was feeling with this food because she smiled, "The power of unicorns conquer all." She then took a sip of the coffee that she brought along.

"Then let it give us the power to conquer this Math."

"I was hoping the doughnuts would make you forget about that."

/

The doughnuts did not make them forget the studying. They studied together until the warning bell rang. As they went their separate ways Peter had the sudden realization that this was probably the highlight of his day. How sad.

His first three classes went as usual. English was interesting as they were reading and discussing _Hamlet _and Peter had always been a Shakespeare fan. History also went decent as they were learning about World War II and well, that had always interested Peter. For once, Calc didn't want to make him claw his own eyes out for all they did was the test. He knew he did well but he was more curious to see how Heather faired on the test. That was as far as he cared for as long as his school day was concerned.

At the end of the day he was at his locker and putting away his things when someone came running up to him. He almost had his claws out but put them away once he saw it was Heather. He looked at her, "What are starting to make vampire cookies?"

"Oh how funny he is, no, I'm here because I want to give you the good news. I got a B on the test." She said with a grin.

"Is that the good news?" He said, the corners of lips turning up ever so slightly.

She just gently swatted his arm, "Shut up. It's good enough for me, I can pass the class now."

He now had a mischievous look in eyes, he shut his locker door and hung his back pack over one shoulder. 'So I guess you owe me one."

She laughed, "Pshhh. I don't _owe _you anything. I just wanted to let you know." She then patted him in the shoulder and proceeded to leave. He took a second and decided to catch up to her.

"Wait. Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"No."

"C'mon it'll be fun."

"Nope."

"Call it a celebration dinner. We'll split the bill, just friends."

There was a pause and Peter knew he had her.

She turned her head so she was looking over her shoulder and with a smile she said, "Fine. I know a great burger place, we can go there. Do you have a car?"

He caught up to her and now they were walking side by side. "Perfect and yeah I can drive."

They walked a few more feet until they were outside. There were some students outside, some reading or talking, even a few tossing a football. The weather was perfect, the leaves were changing colors and the weather wasn't blistering hot. They approached the parking lot where Peter had parked his motorcycle, one of his prized possessions. He stopped before the dark blue Kawasaki Ninja 250, Talia was not very happy when he bought it but there wasn't much she could do since it was his money and he was eighteen. Besides, he was a werewolf, it's not like an accident would hurt him anyways.

"So where's your car?"

He remained silent and just simply smirked, hoping on to the bike. "I said I could drive, I didn't say I had a car."

"I am not getting on that deathtrap with you." Heather looked less than pleased.

"Oh come on. I'm an excellent with anything. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. Live a little." He looked at her and after a few more seconds

"I was hoping to live a lot." She said and for a second he thought she wasn't going to go with him until she walked over and got on the bike behind him. He handed her a black helmet while still smirking. "I swear if I die on this thing I'm going to haunt you forever. I'm going to annoy as long as you live and will make it my duty as a ghost to make your life a living hell."

"I think you already do that without the whole being a ghost but I get the point."

/

A/N: Wow thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows and what not. But especially the reviews because they mean a lot to me. Anyways, this is chapter 3 yay! And I just want to add that Harry Potter came out in 1997 in the UK but in the U.S it was published in 1998 but for the sake of this story we shall just say they are reading a UK edition. Because I have this headcannon that Peter loves Harry Potter and so I wanted to incorporate that. Yeahhhh.


	4. Chapter 4

"But we're all works in progress, right? " –Peter Hale

/

"Never again. I am never ever getting on that god forsaken thing again with you." Heather said as she got off the motorcycle faster than Peter thought was humanly possible after he parked it. She took off her helmet, letting her messy brown hair free and gave him an annoyed look. The ride to the nearby burger joint that they currently were standing in front of wasn't _that_ bad in Peter's opinion, obviously she begged to differ.

Peter smirked, "Then good luck getting home."

She rolled her eyes and started walking towards the restaurant, he followed her. "I mean it! You're a maniac! How did you even get your license?"

"I slept with the instructor. It was a good time, very educational." Peter deadpanned with a shrug. He opened the door of the restaurant for her but then saw that she stopped in her tracks, gaping at him. He broke out into a smile, "I'm kidding."

Heather seemed to relax at this for she walked through the door he held open, "I hate you."

"It wasn't that educational, I did all the teaching. He kept up though." Peter said and wiggled his eyebrows. He loved messing with people and the look Heather gave him was priceless. Somewhere between amusement, annoyance, and disbelief. Peter asked the hostess for a table for two, preferably a booth since he always got a booth if he could help it.

"Are you for real? Quit messing with me."

They followed the hostess to the booth and was seated opposite from each other. Peter couldn't help but laugh, "I did not sleep with my driving instructor, I can be a responsible driver when I want to be."

"You're such a jerk." Heather said but she was smiling too. She had a pretty smile and Peter found himself wanting to see more of it.

He leaned back in the booth, "Never pretended to be anything else."

The waiter came asked for what they wanted for drinks, Peter ordered a root beer while Heather got a chocolate milkshake. He was pretty good looking, short blond hair and green eyes, he only looked one or two years older than Heather and himself. He mostly took note since Heather seemed to take a nice long look as he walked away. Peter couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, it was not a feeling he was found of.

"See something you like?"

A small blush graced her cheeks as she gave a small smile. "Maybe."

"You can do better." He said as the waiter came back with their drinks and then left again to give them time to order.

Heather nodded and smirked, "Uh huh sure." She took a sip of her milkshake and seemed to want to change the subject, "So, tell me something about yourself. I hear all these things about super popular good-looking jock Peter Hale but know nothing about you."

"Good-looking?" He asked in an amused tone but she simply gave him a look that told him to continue. "I always hate getting asked ''tell me something about yourself" because there's not much to tell." He said. Well there were some interesting tid bits like the fact he was a werewolf, but Talia would kill him if he told anyone outside of pack about that.

"Oh come on. You have to have something. What's your favorite movie? Be warned I am very judgmental when it comes to movie, book, and music taste."

He took a moment to consider this because there were a lot of movies he liked. He finally decided and said, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off, or anything by John Hughes really. Also The Outsiders because that's a great book and the movie did it justice." Heather's eyes seemed to light up at the mention of these and Peter thought he made the right choices.

"I approve." She said and it looked like she was going to elaborate but the waiter appeared to take their orders. Peter was really starting to hate the waiter for the sole reason that he took Heather's attention from him. Peter just ordered a simple salad, he wasn't really that hungry and he tried to eat healthy. Heather gave him a questioning look at his order and went ahead and ordered a bacon cheese burger with fries.

After the waiter left Heather spoke, "You realize that you are at a place called "Cheeseburger in Paradise", right?"

"Yes, I believe that is the place you directed me to go to." Peter smiled.

"And you got a salad?"

"Yeah, I like salads. I got to keep my perfect body in check." He replied. He then decided to take the conversation back on a track, "So who is your favorite character from The Outsiders?"

Her eyes lit up again and Peter noticed her eyes looked more blue than green today. She paused for a moment like she was contemplating. "Dally. Or Johnny. I love them all but those two are my favorite. Though in the movie I love Sodapop too. You?"

"The shower scene won you over, right?" He asked, referring to the part in the movie where a young very good looking Rob Lowe was basically naked for a few moments of screen-time. He would admit he really enjoyed that part himself too. She nodded with a grin and he smiled back. "I'm a big Dally fan myself, I also really liked Two-Bit he was just amusing."

"Of course you like the character with the quick wit."

"Obviously." He took another sip of his root beer, draining what was left in the glass.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between them before Heather broke the silence and said, "So what are your plans for after graduation?"

Peter gave a laugh and shook his head. "Way to ask the most overly asked question ever."

"I'm still waiting on an answer."

He sighed, "I'm not really sure. My older sister is pushing college and yeah that sounds like something I should do so I probably will. I don't know where I want to go or where I want to go. "He answered truthfully. Not much interested him and stuff he was interested probably wouldn't pay well if he majored in it. He would figure it out eventually. Maybe.

"I understand that feeling so well." She said with a hint of dread in her tone. She must have been just as excited about the future as he was.

At that moment he perked up and did his best stereotypical cheerleader voice, "So Heather how about you?!"

She laughed, "What about me? I mean I guess I want to go into journalism but my parents aren't big on the idea. They want me to be a doctor but what they fail to understand is that If I was a doctor I would end up killing my first patient by accident," They both laughed at this and then she went on, "There's a couple of colleges nearby that my parents are pushing me into although I don't really know if I want to go there or not." She then muttered so quietly that if Peter didn't have his werewolf sense he might have not heard it, "If I don't move out first and just screw it all and go to community."

A normal person might respect her personal issues and ignore that last statement. They would probably respect that Heather obviously was bitter about something and didn't really want to talk about whatever the issue. Peter Hale, however did not care one bit. "Why would you move out?"

Heather blushed furiously and looked down at the table in front of her. She must have thought he wouldn't heard or maybe she didn't mean to speak it out loud. She then looked back up and said, "Rather not talk about it."

"Families can be rough. I know me and my father never got along. He passed away though so I don't have to worry about it." Peter said with a slight shrug, Heather just gaped at him once again. Probably surprised at the way he spoke so carelessly about his dad's passing. It was the truth though, he and his father never got along.

Heather spoke, "You can't tell me you are emotionless about it as you sound."

"Ah but I am." Peter said and then went on, "My older sister and I are half siblings though we both hate calling each other 'half' so we don't. Talia's mother passed away when she was young, years later our father knocked up some woman he was dating at the time and thus the world was given the gift that is me." He wasn't sure why he was telling her this. It wasn't something he told a lot of people or anyone really, he usually kept family business with just family. Basically, Peter was a mistake and his father never let him forget it.

"Oh." He could tell she didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay. My big sister and I don't get along all the time but I love her. She's got three kids too who aren't too annoying. I'm the cool uncle." At the mention of this Heather smile returned and Peter found himself relaxing once again.

"Are you telling me you're one of the kids' role models? I really hope not."

Peter was going to reply with a sarcastic remark but the waiter appeared with both of their plates of food. The salad was actually pretty good no matter how much ridicule he received from Heather about his healthy habits. It seemed Heather liked her food as well for she was silent for most of the meal, eating away at the massive burger in front of her.

They both finished rather quickly and Heather excused herself to go to the bathroom. It was perfect timing too for the waiter came back and Peter paid the check. He knew he told Heather that they would split the bill but he wasn't really known for always telling the truth. She came back as he was standing up, stretching his legs a bit.

"Where's the chec-Don't you dare tell me you paid for it." She said, narrowing her eyes and giving him a glare that would give Talia a run for her money.

"Fine I won't tell you."

She threw her head back in frustration. "Oh come on, the guy only pays for the check if it's a date. This wasn't a date."

They started making their way out of the restaurant. "Would it really be that bad if it was a date?"

"Yes!" She said a little too quickly and Peter raised an eyebrow at her. She retracted, "I mean no. It's just I would have liked to be aware of my first date when it happened."

"Are you telling me you never have been on a date before?" He was honestly surprised. She was beautiful, smart, funny, and a senior in high school. Why hasn't anyone asked her out before? Sometimes the world confused him more than he thought was possible.

"No. Not everyone gets around as much as you."

"I don't get around _that_ much." It was Heather's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I do. Back to the matter at hand: you haven't had your first date yet. We should change that. How does Saturday night sound?"

Heather paused and then grinned, "I'll think about it."

/

A/N: So uh this chapter was going to be longer but I have to wake up early tomorrow and its late so yeah. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ARE SO COOL AND I LOVE YOU AND WISH I COULD GIVE YOU A TEEN PETER TO HUG ALL YOU WANT.


End file.
